User blog:ArmorDragoWizardDrum/I'MMMM BAAACCCCKKKK! And I got some BFWC16 matches to talk about!
HALLO EVERYONE! I'm back! So, today was the day of my WC2016 Regional Qualifiers, and I had prepared to the max for it! All until I forget my Antimatter Clouds and soul hate at home and couldn't gett'em in time, so, yeah. Anyways... No playmats this year, so, boo. But the PR cards were AMAZING, not in terms of effectivness, but in terms of just foiling. They have the foilty of a D Series RRR rare card, and are just AWESOME to look at. (Hmmm, I wonder if I can find a way to fit an impact monster into my Bonds deck.) Now, before I forget what happened, I shall tell of my matches. First Match: Rineryusho_Dahaka The first match had begun, and I had been so nervous and afraid of what was to come, and what I would face. And I get paired with one of the worst decks to face with the one that I'm using, just because of how annoying it all is with how little this deck has negates. We start out by raising our flags, and we both had a slight chuckle because of how much everyone knows how annoying the deck is. Continuing onwards, the first match had been tight, my heart was pounding so hard that it could move my t-shirt. I lost the first match, and I was filled with dread, but then I dispelled it and continued forth. I fought to the best of my abilties, and it got me a win in the second match, as well as the third due to how many negates I had kept instead of charging. So, woohoo! First win, how much more could I see of Azi Dahaka??? (After the match, though, I realized I could've won my first match had I chosen to move my Jackknife to the center, rather than thinking I could negate all his attacks, due to me not expecting Rineryusho at that moment. Still, I made up for it by claiming victory the 2 matches after.) Second Match: Azi Dahaka Once More... I get to my second match, filled with newfound confidence, and the fact that I had won my first match made me so very happy. I felt prepared to face anything else that would come my way. What I got was another Azi Dahaka deck... So, just like the first Azi match, this guy used Rineryusho, but unlike the first guy, he also used Dragodesperate. This was his downfall. He utilized Dragodesperate WAY too much, and combined with my burn, I inevitably wiped him out. (What was even more funny, was the fact that I negated EVERY OG Azi attack he had, and he was really starting to get irritated at my pulls.) So, ANOTHER victory against ANOTHER Azi Dahaka deck, so that honestly made me so very freaking happy. Third Match: Fifth Omni Hellfire Now, after gaining another victory, I was at 2-0, and I was hoping I wouldn't be paired against a player that could completely obliterate me. After hoping for this NOT to happen, it happened, pairing me with Fifth Omni. You would think that the Fifth Omni player would've won, but he didn't. First game, he bricked, and I got Artiliger out to help stop Fifth Omni Drum from activating from my burn when I attacked it with Bonds. Second match, he finally got out his field, and kept utilizing Doble, (the rest of this match is pretty hazy, but I believe I lost the second match, but won the third by getting rid of his Merak "SD" by choosing to attack it when I had Artiliger in the soul, rather than choosing to destroy Doble, who had full soul.) After all of that, I had moved on to be 3-0, and everything seemed perfect. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?????? Fourth Match: Fifth Omni Rando Turbo Once more, I got paired up AGAIN against the same deck I faced prior. It's starting to be a pattern 0-0. So, I fight him, and I'm filled with confidence and am prepared to fight as much as possible to beat this player. This freaking player, this player RIGHT here. He was just annoying to face, because the first two matches, I just bricked, HARD. Not drawing a single item, not having enough gauge, just not being able to do much in general. Continuing on to the match, it seemed pretty fair at first, then he had 20+ shields in hand, and kept cycling Tenbu "SD" back into his hand, as well as utilizing the damage delt by Rando to proc Drum, to pop Bonds and it's soul, making me have to constantly try to fight back, but be brought back down, which really freaking sucked. Second match... Why re-tell a tale in which I have already told you all? Fifth Match: 72 Pillars Rush FINALLY! After breaking my streak of fighting the same deck repeatedly, I fight a card deck that ISN'T Shades, Fifth Omni, OR Azi Dahaka. I annihlated him the first match by dealing 5 total, and then wiping him out the next turn or so. Second match, I lost due to just Neverland in general. I had let him set it when I could've nulled it because I thought "Nice One!" would be better to stop, but I knew in my head that I was wrong... So, lost that match. The third and final match had begun, it was back and forth, both sides trying to gain control. Then, I just messed up and decided not to move Bonds to the center because I thought I could nullify all the attacks, or just the one that really mattered, but I hadn't learned from my first match, and I lost because of that. If I had just moved it to the center, I could've lived, and then potentially called enough to wipe his field out (since I had a few Dragonarms in hand), and since he had 0 cards in hand, it would've been enough to allow me to possibly win the game. Yet again, I had made the same mistake twice, and had lost because of it. I don't know why I thought it was good not to move, or why I was doing certain things in general. Maybe I was tired, or maybe I was just too naive and arrogant? Anyways, 3-2 as the total, and I was eliminated from the tournament. It was sad, and I may have cried, but I got over it, and I decided that I won't lose the next tournament, I would win the next tournament with an even better Bonds deck, with Dragon Force (if it helps the deck) and more. Conclusion: Like I said above, I won't give up, regardless of this being my 6th tournament lost, I won't give up, because I'm getting closer and closer to winning, or atleast getting to the top 8. Oh, and the Fifth Omni player in Match 4 won the tournament. He fought against a Dungeon World deck, and he just used Drum the Punisher to wipe the dual-wielding items out and wreck the Dungeon World player's whole set-up. As per usual for Fifth Omni. Hopefully D-BT03 and the rest of the Guardians support for SDW can help my card deck XD. Next time that I do something like this for a tournament will be next year for Spring Fest. 2017, and hopefully I can win! So, with all said and done, I bid you all ado. Category:Blog posts